


不打炮不相识

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [23]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：GutiXRaul酒后乱性外加一夜情现场。
Relationships: Guti/Raul - Relationship, José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	不打炮不相识

Raul几乎是在醒来的一瞬间就感觉到了不对劲，无论是床铺的柔软程度还是窗帘的透光度都不像自己家的——这床垫实在是过于柔软了些。

他的心脏猛地跳动了起来，意识到在喝醉了之后自己可能犯下了难以弥补的错误。

平时很少沾染酒精的Raul少见的喝醉了，为了一件不大不小的破事：Morientes被调到了分公司，原来的上级也换了新。虽然Mori一如既往的安慰着他：“在分公司做好了业绩，还是有机会调回来的，你也别太着急了。”好像被调走的是Raul一样。但是这一切打断了Raul的生活，作为一个把事业和单身公寓都要安排地井井有条的年轻工作狂，他竟然短时间没缓过来。

于是他破天荒的一个人去了酒吧，并且不负众望的酒后乱性，他觉得如果这是小说，作者肯定对他抱有巨大恶意。

Raul从床上坐起来，另一边没有人，就在他侥幸的觉得是好心人收留了他的时候，却悲哀地发现他穿着一件，明显不属于自己的男士白衬衫，甚至大了一码。他有点懵，难道419对象有男朋友了？

“见鬼.......”Raul在浴室飞快地洗了一把脸，揉了揉自己乱七八糟的黑色卷发，开始思考着自己的裤子去了哪里，以及如何解决这件事。

也许这位419对象的男朋友就在客厅，总不能现在冲出去，跪求别人男朋友的原谅？

要么打别人男朋友一顿？

还是偷偷从窗户溜了吧......

Raul光着脚跑到窗边，对外面看了看，起码有十几层的高度，这是马德里市区的小高层。

“我不会是搞到富婆了吧。”他喃喃自语，一团乱麻的脑袋全然忘了不翼而飞的裤子和鞋。

这导致推门而入的金发男人愉悦地吹了一个口哨。

Raul转过身来，面前的金发男人长了一张人神共愤的帅脸，略显幼稚的粉色围裙掩盖不住他完美的身材，他似乎比Raul要高一点，是个看起来就打不过的主。

Raul生平第一次选择了退步：“非常对不起！和您女朋友发生这种事！我真的是喝多了，我马上就走！您可以当做我没存在过！”

“哦，”对方耸耸肩膀：“你准备光着两条腿走到哪里去啊？”

“而且，这里没有什么女朋友。”

Raul花了五秒时间消化这巨大的信息量，然后反应过来：“昨晚.....是你？”

金发帅哥无辜的点点头。

Raul单身20年，私生活一片空白，唯一好友就是Morientes，现在他在第一次喝醉后，和一个男人滚到了床上。

他扶着窗台，几乎站不住了。

帅哥像个没事人一样做着自我介绍：“我叫Jose Gutierrez，你可以叫我Guti或者Jose。刚做好的海鲜饭，要不要一起吃？”

Raul小声说：“我没找到裤子。”

Guti弯腰打开衣柜，一边把牛仔裤递给他一边解释道：“你的衣服在洗衣机里，先穿我的吧。”

Raul努力不去仔细想衣服上到底沾了什么才沦落到进洗衣机的地步，他艰难地穿上这条蓝色的破洞牛仔裤，略长的裤脚堪堪堆在脚踝处，腰骻紧的让他屁股有些疼。

用他左脚第六个脚趾头想想都知道昨晚发生了什么。

Raul怀着想自闭的心态跟着Guti出了房间，餐厅的桌上摆着两盘五颜六色的海鲜饭，浓郁的香气让他的肚子不争气的叫了一声。

他不顾形象的扒拉了几口，抬头才发现坐在桌子对面的人还未动嘴，只是托着下巴笑眯眯的看着他，那笑容像只看到羊群的狼。

“你看着我干嘛？”

“没什么，你多吃点，”Guti慢悠悠地说：“昨晚累坏了，要补充体力。”

Raul那颗刚被食物治愈的心再一次崩溃了，他不懂世界上怎么会有把419当做常态的人，何况在此之前他们根本不认识。

“Gutierrez先生，昨晚只是一次....呃....意外，我喝的有点多了，所以......”

Guti打断了他的话：“是啊，在酒吧里黏到我身上推都推不开，回来的路上就要脱个精光，闭着眼睛吻我，还差点吐了自己一身，你喝的不是一点多。”

Raul瞪大了双眼，简直不敢相信这是自己会做的事。

“你没骗我！？”

Guti不回答他，而是很色情的舔了舔嘴唇：“味道不错啊。”

“你绝对在骗我，你都不知道我是谁，怎么可能直接把我带回家？”Raul试图做最后的自我欺骗。

“你在黏到我身上的时候已经把自己卖的干干净净了，皇家马德里公司20岁员工，去年刚上岗，Raul Gonzalez先生，是吧？”

Raul的脸以肉眼可见的速度变得通红，因为他突然觉得自己的名字从Guti的嘴里吐出来竟然如此好听。

完蛋了。

最完蛋的是Guti接下来说的话。

“很巧，我应该算你的新上司了。”

END

PS.

#419对象是自己的新领导应该怎么办，我会不会被潜规则？在线等，急！#


End file.
